Equinox
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Lu Xun mendapatkan mimpi yang tidak terduga... Siapakah yang dia temui dalam mimpinya?


One of my favorite characters in DW... Ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari scene Lu Xun di DW 3 dan 5 yang memang mirip^^. Alur cerita terinspirasi dari lagunya _Death Cab For Cutie_ yang judulnya _"Meet me on the Equinox"_ dan juga dari novel _I am Number 4_ by _Pittacus Lore_ (btw filmnya udah keluar lowh, diperankan oleh _Alex Pettyfer_—he's so handsome! ) Oc, Happy reading all!

* * *

Characters by **KOEI**

FanFic Story by Morning Eagle

Editor : My Sista~

OC by Morning Eagle

OC : The red hair girl and Xiong Hu (the tiger)

* * *

_**Meet me on the Equinox**_

_Meet me on the Equinox_

_Meet me half way_

_When the sun is perched at it's highest peek_

_In the middle of the day..._

_** by Death Cab For Cutie**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cahaya matahari remang-remang menyinari dari celah dedaunan pohon di atasku, membantu penglihatanku pada jalan di depan. Aku terus berlari tanpa arah di dalam hutan yang lembab dan dingin ini, yang aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mengejarku. Aku tidak tahu itu apa, tapi mereka berhasil membuatku merinding. Napasku sudah terengah-engah—tenggorokanku serasa terbakar. Aku belum pernah berlari sejauh dan selama ini. Otot kakiku sudah terasa keram.

Bisa kurasakan mereka semakin mendekat. Suara di pikiranku terus mengatakan _'lari'_. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, terlalu berbahaya untuk berdiam diri dan menebak siapa mereka. Sesuatu yang mirip hawa pembunuh—perasaan yang sangat mencekam—terasa dari kehadiran mereka di belakang. Keringat dingin membasahi tengukku.

Sesuatu di sebelahku telah menarik perhatian. Dia berlari menyamai langkahku, sesuatu yang besar dan cepat. Aku mulai bergidik, apakah salah satu dari mereka berhasil mengejarku? Sorot mata tajam terlihat dari semak-semak, disusul dengan suara auman—geraman harimau. Harimau itu menampakkan dirinya, masih berlari disebelahku. Aku tahu itu Xiong Hu, entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan begitu. Dia terus berlari di sampingku, sampai tiba-tiba dia berbelok ke kiri. Padahal aku sudah melihat tanah lapang yang cukup jauh di depan mataku.

"Xiong Hu!" teriakku. Tapi Xiong Hu menghiraukannya, dia terus berlari menjauhiku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Aku terus berlari dan mulai melambat, tertinggal di belakang Xiong Hu. Aku hanya mengandalkan cahaya matahari yang mulai meredup, menandai warna bulu Xiong Hu yang terang di antara warna gelap pohon-pohon di sekitar.

Mereka masih terus mengejarku di belakang, bisa kudengar suara berisik dari semak-semak di belakang yang mulai mendekat. Aku terus berlari, melompati dahan pohon dan kubangan air yang seakan muncul tiba-tiba. Tubuhku sudah basah oleh keringat. Angin dingin terus menerpa leherku, padahal sekarang masih musim semi. Aku bisa mendengar suara gemericik air di depan—ada sumber air yang mungkin sungai. Pepohonan lebat mulai berkurang, digantikan oleh pemandangan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Sebuah danau dengan air berwarna biru tua—jernih— dan di belakangnya terdapat air terjun kecil. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekitar danau. Aku terdiam melihat Xiong Hu berhenti dan mendekati seseorang di pinggir danau. Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah ikal, mengelus Xiong Hu dan kemudian melihat ke arahku. Entah kenapa aku tidak lagi merasakan mereka, yang mengejarku dari tadi. Hawa mengerikan dan mencekam tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang menenangkan—itu semua muncul dari diri anak itu.

Si gadis berambut merah tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahku. Kakiku terasa berat untuk digerakkan, jadi aku hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan gadis itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Xiong Hu di belakang.

"Siapa kamu?" pertanyaan umum keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku berjongkok, menyamai tinggiku dengan gadis kecil itu.

Dia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Mereka tidak akan mengejarmu disini. Kau aman."

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah ketakutanmu. Kau pasti tahu itu," bisiknya. Wajahnya berubah tegang dan awas.

"Ketakutanku?" Aku mengerutkan alisku, benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

Si gadis mengangguk dan kemudian tangannya menyentuh pipiku, "Mereka datang. Mereka tahu kau disini. Mereka mengawasimu karena mereka milikmu. Sesuatu dari dirimu yang jahat," bisiknya lagi. Aku hanya terdiam, mendengarkannya bicara.

"Jangan biarkan mereka menguasaimu," lanjutnya. "Aku tahu kau sendirian sekarang. Lu Meng sudah pergi meninggalkanmu, tapi itu bukanlah salah satu alasan."

"Kau tahu Lu Meng? Kau bahkan tahu Lu Meng sudah...meninggal?" tanyaku, terkejut. Sebenarnya siapa gadis ini?

Dia mengangkat alisnya, terlihat menganggap remeh, "Tentu aku tahu. Aku tahu segalanya, Lu Xun." Bahkan dia tahu namaku, ini semakin membuatku bingung.

"Selama ini kau terus lari, menghindar. Kau takut untuk memulainya, memulai masa depanmu. Padahal kau sudah menemukan mimpimu," katanya tenang, lalu memiringkan kepalanya, mengamatiku. Dia benar, aku terlalu takut untuk memulai. Tuan Lu Meng sudah mewariskan tempatnya untukku, ahli strategi Wu. Selama ini perasaan ini terus menghantuiku, ketakutan dan kegelisahan. Apakah aku akan berhasil seperti Tuan Lu Meng, bahkan Jendral Zhou Yu? Apakah aku memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini? Apakah aku sehebat mereka?

"Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Kamu hanya berusaha mengikuti jejak mereka, padahal bukan itu yang mereka inginkan. Kamu selalu mempertanyakan apakah kau memang pantas, padahal mereka sudah mempercayaimu—tanpa kau sadari, kau mengecewakan mereka. Tidak perlu kepintaran untuk menyetarai kepandaian mereka, kau hanya butuh kepercayaan diri dan semangat. Kemauanlah yang paling utama— pengorbanan dan kerelaan hati."

Aku melongo dibuatnya, _dia bisa membaca pikiranku?_

Si gadis mendesah kesal. "Aku tahu segalanya," ulangnya.

"Apakah yang kaukatakan tadi itu benar?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

Si gadis mengerutkan alisnya, sepertinya aku kurang jelas menanyakannya.

"Maksudku, darimana kautahu mereka—Lu Meng dan Zhou Yu— mempercayaiku dan aku sudah mengecewakan mereka?"

"Oh, itu. Aku dengar sendiri dari mereka," katanya tenang.

"Kau bertemu mereka? Di mana?"

Si gadis menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau yang itu, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai pembawa pesan—" Tiba-tiba dia melotot dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Astaga, aku telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak boleh kukatakan. Tolong kau rahasiakan yang satu itu, ya?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Sekarang aku ragu, apakah gadis ini nyata?

"Tugasku sudah selesai, sekarang kamu bisa kembali. Dan ada satu pesan untukmu—" dia memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari sesuatu, lalu berbisik kepadaku, "Ini dari Lu Meng."

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Walaupun Lu Meng sudah pergi, kau memiliki teman-teman yang mendukungmu. Kau tidak sendirian dalam menanggung bebanmu, kau bisa mengandalkan mereka. Salah satunya adalah dia," si gadis menunjuk Xiong Hu yang duduk di belakangnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Xiong Hu," kataku sambil memperhatikannya yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam, memperhatikan kami.

Si gadis menggeleng lagi, "Kau salah. Itu bukan Xiong Hu."

Aku bingung, apakah memang dugaanku salah? Tapi, itu benar-benar Xiong Hu.

"Jadi...siapa?"

"Kau seharusnya tahu." Jawabannya belum membuatku puas.

Sebelum aku bertanya lagi, dia sudah mulai bicara lagi, "Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, kau harus segera pergi. Kalau tidak, kau tidak bisa kembali."

Matahari memang sudah mulai menghilang, kegelapan malam mulai menyelmuti langit. Angin dingin makin berhembus kencang.

"Ini bukanlah tempatmu. Sekarang bukan waktunya kau ada disini."

"Memangnya ini di mana?"

"Tempat yang...hening. Dunia yang sedikit berbeda dengan duniamu," bisiknya ragu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya secara jelas—yang sebenarnya. Kau membuatku penasaran dari tadi," kataku mulai sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Nanti kamu juga akan tahu, sekarang belum waktunya."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya aku kembali? Ke arah mana aku harus pergi?" Aku menyerah mendesaknya terus, dia benar-benar keras kepala.

"Tutup matamu," katanya. Kupikir dia akan memberitahukan arah atau mungkin peta jalan keluar. Aku mengikuti perintahnya, menutup mataku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang dari tadi mengganggu pikiranku. Aku bisa mati penasaran dibuatnya.

"Sebenarnya, siapa kamu?" tanyaku, masih menutup mata.

Aku bisa merasakan dia tersenyum, "Aku hanya gadis biasa."

Aku tahu dia berbohong. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat berpikir, sesuatu menghantamku sangat keras. Aku spontan membuka mataku cahaya terang menyilaukan membutakan mataku. Aku menutup mataku lagi dan membukanya perlahan. Kali ini aku sudah berada di tempat yang kukenal, tempat tidurku.

Napasku tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin masih membasahi leherku. Mimpiku benar-benar aneh dan nyata. Aku bahkan ragu membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan sekarang. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela—pagi sudah tiba dari tadi. Suara burung berkicau terdengar samar-samar dari luar. Aku yakin sekali, beberapa saat yang lalu—saat aku bertemu si gadis kecil—matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Benarkah itu mimpi?

Aku terduduk di ranjangku, mengatur napasku perlahan. Kepalaku terasa sedikit pening, mungkin akibat mimpi tadi yang memang sedikit membingungkanku. Tapi, kabar baiknya datang dari si gadis kecil berambut merah. Dia mengantarkan pesan dari tuan Lu Meng untukku. Aku merasakan sudut mulutku terangkat— tersenyum.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku mendesah dan segera turun dari tempat tidur. Terdengar lagi ketukan pintu yang tidak sabaran sebelum aku membuka pintu kamar.

"Astaga, sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur?" tanya Ling Tong mengerutkan alisnya—terlihat kesal.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Yang Mulia menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu. Rapat akan dimulai sebentar lagi, tuan ahli strategi."

Aku mematung sesaat—terkejut. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan jadwal rapat hari ini?  
"Aku akan tiba di ruang rapat sepuluh menit lagi," kataku datar dan mulai membiarkan tubuhku mengambil alih—segera masuk ke kamar dan berganti pakaian.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ling Tong, mencegahku yang sedang terburu-buru.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya, menaikkan satu alisku—sedikit bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, kau terlihat pucat kemarin. Dan sekarang kau sudah terlihat lebih baik. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Aku menyunggingkan setengah senyumku, "Ya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Itu membuatku terasa lebih baik."

* * *

_Thx for reading~_

_Review please^^_


End file.
